A Summer Of Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek and Warrior Fiona go to Earth to be with some friends of theirs but the Fairy Godmother teams up with Rumpel and Charming to get revenge but true friendship will save the day and powerful enough to stop evil.
1. Chapter 1

**A Summer Of Friendship**

**a/n**

**inyunaruto365 and I were talking about SFA and this is the result of it as we've been huge fans and will always be and I had the idea in my head for this after our little PM session and this is a story about friendship and loyalty.**

**I hope you guys enjpoy...**

* * *

Shrek smiled as he knew that he and Warrior Fiona were going to the human world to spend the Summer with his best human friends but saw worry in the warrior ogress's sky blue eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah.

You said your human friends weren't like normal kids their age.

What if they don't like me?" she said.

"That won't happen.

They'll like you.

Trust me.

We should be going.

I hope the triplets will behave while with their grandmother." he said.

She agreed knowing their kids.

He then saw a portal open as they walked through it...

* * *

In the Robert's house in Calvert County, Leah and Carley were busy decorating for the Fourth of July as it was today but she and Carley were wondering what their friends in Duloc were doing right now and probably having fun but Carley yawned as she was tired from helping but went upstairs to her room to take an nap.

She smiled coming to her door which had a scroll of a Chinese dragon on it as she opened it and entered her room which was a good place to be like her kingdom Aria but she headed to the bed where her Shrek plush was which she'd brought with her when she'd moved to Calvert County but sighed yawning as she fell asleep hugging it...

* * *

Leah was making a snack when she heard an noise in the living room and went to check it out but gasped seeing Shrek and Warrior Fiona there as she smiled knowing it had been a while since the ogre male had been here but he felt her hug him.

But her eyes were full of happy tears seeing them but hugged Warrior Fiona.

"It's okay Fiona.

This is Leah.

She likes you.

Where's Carley?" he asked.

Leah broke the hug to answer.

"In her room asleep." she said.

Fiona then saw him leave as he climbed up the stairs and was about to follow but Leah stopped her as the warrior ogress followed her into the kitchen as she was making snacks.

She knew things would be okay.

* * *

Shrek sighed entering the bedroom door to Carley's room softly and entering but smiled seeing the red and black haired girl asleep with her arms around a certain plush but he had missed her like she with him because they hadn't hung out in Duloc since Easter but smiled stroking her hair.

He felt her begin to stir and decided to leave but hoped things would be okay.


	2. Joining Forces

**A Summer Of Friendship**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

**I wanted to write more.**

* * *

Leah smiled making Japanese tea knowing her friends liked it but Warrior Fiona was nervous about drinking it.

"Don't worry, it's not poison.

It's Japanese tea." she answered.

Fiona then decided to try it as she brought the cup to her lips and sipped but a smile crossed her emerald green skinned face as she liked it but she saw Shrek was quiet but Leah had a feeling he was worrying about Carley.

"She never stops thinking about you guys.

She's just tired from being in Aria late last night.

She'll be happy seeing you guys." she answered.

He nodded in reply knowing how they cared about the red and black haired human and knew she cared about him.

"Who's Carley?" Fiona asked.

"She's my best human friend and we have a strong friendship.

Leah's too.

You'll meet her in a while when she wakes up." he told her.

Leah understood knowing that but she needed ro go to the store for groceries but she told Shrek and Fiona to stay here until she got back as they understood but knew she'd be back.

* * *

Meanwhile in Far, Far Away, the Fairy Godmother and Charming were watching Shrek and Fiona in the human world but were planning to take over seeing they wouldn't be stopped as Shrek and Fiona were with their human friends but then saw somebody join them.

It was somebody that had been foiled by Shrek and wanted revenge.

"I propose we team up and take over the kingdom.

That way Shrek can't stop us." Rumpel told them.

"I don't know if we can trust you.

We prefer to work alone." Charming told him.

"Yeah tight.

This coming from somebodu who tried and failed to rule the kingdom." Rumpel retorted.

The Fairy Godmother agreed as she wanted to rule the kingdom.

They agreed that they should have Far, Far Away in their grasp...


	3. Meeting Them Once More

**A Summer Of Friendship**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 as usual for her review.**

**I know she'll fit in well.**

* * *

Fiona was in Leah's room along with Shrek as they were reading manga and he was happy being here with his friends but the warrior was liking Leah's room as it was cool to her with posters of ninjas and warriors.

"Leah-chan?" they heard somebody say.

"Stay here Fiona.

I'll handle it." he ordered.

He picked up footsteps going downstairs as he followed but heard humming as he entered the kitchen seeing somebody that made him smile broadly.

It was a girl in dark blue pyjamas and her black and red hair was messy but wasn't wearing her glasses.

There was happiness in her sky blue eyes seeing him.

She hugged him before he could speak.

A warm feeling flushed through them.

"I'm so glad you're here.

I missed you." she said smiling.

"I missed you too." he said.

He then saw her spreading peanut butter on toast as she followed him upstairs to Leah's room but smiled seeing Fiona in her warrior look reading manga but she was stunned seeing the female human.

"This is Carley.

She just woke up." he told her.

The warrior ogress was nervous but saw no fear or hate in the human's eyes but stunned.

"You're awesome as a warrior Fiona." she commented.

The warrior ogress blushed at this.

"Thanks." she answered.

But she was curious about the peanut butter on the toast.

She then tried some and liked it.

"What is this stuff?

It's good." she told her.

"It's peanut butter." she answered.

Shrek smiled seeing the warrior ogress eat some more.

He knew that this was a good thing but heard the front door open.

It was Leah and she was back from the store.

She was happy seeing her friends together.

"David's coming to stay for a while.

I need to talk to you two in private later." she said.

Fiona wondered who David was as Carley laughed.

"He's Leah's brother.

You'll meet him soon." she said.

They saw her leave to get dressed...

* * *

Leah was with Shrek and Fiona in her room but had the door closed as she wanted to talk about David coming as he didn't know about the adventures they had in Duloc and had a feeling he wouldn't believe them but Shrek understood as he was dressing in human clothes but Leah stopped them.

"We'll tell him.

I know he'll trust us." she told him.

Fiona was curious about him.

She smiled knowing this was true.

They then got ready to go to the mall.

They then dressed in human clothes.

But they were unaware that the Fairy Godmother was following and watching them as she was trying to find out what they cared about the most to use against them.

She couldn't wait...


	4. Telling David The Truth

**A Summer Of Friendship**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks as usual to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

**I hope you guya enjoy.**

* * *

Fiona was in awe as she was wearing human clothes but Gothic ones which suited her personality but she didn't understand why she had to change clothes but Leah and Shrek explained it would help them blend into this world but she didn't like it and had to follow orders but she then saw Shrek dressed in a leather jacket and jeans and wearing a bandanna which made him look cool.

"Wow you look awesome.

Are we going yet?" she asked.

He nodded in reply.

"Aye and we're taking the bus." he replied.

She was curious seeing Leah dressed wearing a black t-shirt with jeans and sneakers.

They were stunned.

"Let's go." she said.

"What about your friend?" Fiona asked.

"She's coming in a few minutes." she answered.

They then saw Leah's friend come downstairs as she was excited.

She liked going to the mall.

They then left but Leah was nervous about David.

* * *

The Fairy Godmother along with Rumpel sent Baba and a few witches to the mall to spy on Shrek and his human friends but not to attack until they found out about them which upset Baba but she understood as they were at the mall waiting but were nervous.

They hoped this would work as they saw them entering a comic book store and having fun.

She sighed under her breath...

* * *

Shrek noticed Leah was nervous and quiet which was unlike her as they were at Starbuck's drinking coffee and eating muffins but Fiona was enjoying the muffins making him smile as he saw Carley was thinking or day dreaming but knew she was worrying about Leah but knew things would be okay like David relaxing once they explained everything but understood why her best friend was so worried as David might not believe them but understood.

"Don't worry Leah-chan we'll help you." she said as Fiona nodded.

"She's right.

In the movement, we have each other to count on." she said.

Leah nodded knowing this was true.

She had no idea Baba was watching them...

* * *

David walked into his sister's home but smelt something good cooking in the kitchen and entered but gasped seeing an emerald skinned male in a white tunic with a brown alligator vest with a brown belt with tartan trousers and brown boots but David fainted.

Fiona laughed seeing the male human on the floor as Leah saw her pick David up as she put him on the couch in the living room but Leah waited for him to wake up so she could explain to her brother but smelt the food Shrek was cooking but then saw her brother begin to stir as she saw his eyes open.

"I-I can explain everything." she reassured him.

"About why Shrek's in our kitchen?

Wait a second!

Those stories you were telling me...

All of it was true." he said as she nodded.

Leah smiled as the look on David's face was priceless.

"You can't let others know.

They wouldn't understand." she said.

He nodded in reply as he wondered where Carley was.

"She's in her room writing.

She'll be down later." she answered,

He nodded hearing footsteps as somebody entered the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night, David was a little nervous as he was in his room sketching but hoped Leah and her friends were okay but lucky they weren't at their parent's house as he didn't want to imagine what would happen if they found out.

He then saw Fiona enter but she was in awe at the drawings everywhere.

"Did you draw these yourself?

You're very good." she told him.

"Yes I did.

How come you're not with Leah?" he asked.

"She went out with her human friends." the warrior ogress answered.

He understood as she was with her friends.

They heard laughter from Carley's room and were curious.

Fiona opened the door a little but smiled.

Carley and Shrek were sitting on the floor with a lamp beside them.

They were making shadow puppets and enjoying themselves.

Fiona then entered and sat down beside them.

David then went back to his room but heard Leah come through the front door.

She wondered what was going on but then she saw somebody enter.

It was Elphaba.

"I need to tell you something important.

Rumpel along with the Fairy Godmother and Charming are teaming up.

They plan to take iver Far, Far Away." she said.

"Thanks for telling Elphie.

Don't worry we'll handle them." she answered.

She then saw her leave...


	5. Sick Day

**A Summer Of Friendship**

**A/N**

**More of the story.**

**Thank you Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Leah was woken by her alarm clock as her hazel eyes opened but hoped that things were okay as she saw it was seven in the morning but she went to check on her friends and brother.

They were still asleep but David was awake and playing a video game but he was still stunned knowing that his sister and best friend had gone to Shrek's world.

"How come you never told me before now?

Does Mom know?" he asked.

Leah shook her head.

"I tried telling you but you didn't believe me.

That's why I didn't tell Mom.

She wouldn't believe me." she answered.

He understood as he saw her leave his room but was heading downstairs and was in the living room but hoped things in Shrek's world were okay.

She was watching Naruto on her laptop.

* * *

Fiona woke up with a jolt as she'd had dreams about Rumpel taking over the kingdom and ruining it but shook the feeling away as she rubbed sleep from her eyes leaving the guest room but entered Carley's room but found Shrek still asleep there and decided to let them both sleep but she hoped nothing bad was happening back in their world.

She heard noises from David's room but went downstairs as she heard noises from the living room as Leah was watching Naruto and laughing at Naruto pulling the Sexy Jutsu on Iruka.

The warrior ogress was curious but Leah smiled seeing her there.

She then explained Naruto to the warrior ogress but she liked it.

"You seem nervous." Fiona said.

"Yeah I'm worried about your world.

Rumpel takes over and it'll be all messed up like when Shrek signed a deal with him.

We can't let that happen." Leah replied.

The warrior ogress replied.

She was stunned that she would be worried for her safety.

"Don't worry Leah.

Things will be okay." she assured her.

She hoped so but heard somebody sneeze as they heard footsteps.

They saw Shrek enter wiping sleep from his hazel eyes.

He had been sneezing for a while.

"You okay?" Leah asked him.

"I'll be fine." he answered.

Fiona wasn't sure.

She felt his head but jerked her hand away.

He had a temperature.

"I'm fine you guys.

I just need some sleep." he answered.

Leah understood as he fell asleep.

"We should get him some soup." she said.

"You make soup?

You also know what he has?" Fiona asked.

"Yes.

He has the flu.

We make warm food for people who're sick.

It helps make them better.

Let's not tell Carley he's sick.

She'll worry." she answered her.

Fiona then followed her into the kitchen.

She saw her put soup in the microwave.

She hoped he was okay but heard him moaning in the libing room as he was light headed and wearing an ice pack on his head as it was easing the fever a little but he was nervous as sometimes he got ill but never had the flu again since he was little.

He saw Leah enter but she was nervous.

He was paler and it kind of scared her.

"D-Don't worry it's a 24- hour one.

He will get better in the morning." David told them.

They were relieved hearing that.

They hoped he'd heal up.

But Rumpel smiled hearing that.

He then went to the Robert's house during the middle of the night by magic but Fiona saw him.

"You!

What're you doing here?" she demanded.

"Trying to make sure you don't foil my fun." he replied.

She then began fighting him and Baba but somebody intervened.

It was an ogre male who had muscles.

He then knocked Rumpel out with one punch but Baba left.

She chuckled hugging him.

"Thanks Brogan.

I guess you came to help huh?

Wait until our friends see you." she told him.

"Yeah I came to make sure you guys were safe." he answered.

She smiled as she knew he'd like it in this world...


	6. Getting To Know Them

**A Summer Of Friendship**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her reviews and it is a good thing Shrek-chan had a twenty four hour bug.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Brogan woke early the next morning finding himself in the living room of the Robert's house but remembered how he'd came to help Fiona stop Baba but he knew he could go back to the movement but wanted to stay and see why this world was so great but was curious about the human friends that Shrek always talked about.

He then rubbed sleep from his eyes getting up and exploring the house but entered the kitchen but it made him think of Cookie remembering they had a fight because he'd attempted to cook something for her but he just wanted to let her know how special she was to him.

"Brogan?

What're you doing here?" he heard somebody ask.

He turned around and saw Shrek standing there with a surprised look on his face.

"I-I came here to stop Baba from hurting Fiona.

I wanted to stay." he said as Shrek smiled.

"It's okay.

I'm sure Leah and Carley will like you." he answered.

Brogan seemed a little nervous hearing that.

He then watched as the male was making breakfast.

Brogan was a little stunned seeing that but was sad.

"You're thinking of Cookie, aren't you?" he heard Shrek ask.

"Yes.

She's mad at me for ruining her kitchen.

All I was doing was making a meal for her." he said.

"I'm sure she'll understand if you explain." Shrek told him.

Brogan sighed helping him.

* * *

Leah awoke after hearing sounds from the kitchen as she decided to go see what was going on but hoped Carley and David along with Fiona were still asleep as she went to the bathroom but went downstairs and heard laughter from the kitchen as she approached but Brogan dropped the frying pan seeing her enter.

"What's Brogan doing here?" she asked Shrek.

"H-He was helping Fiona take care of Baba last night.

But he wanted to stay.

Are the others up yet?" he answered.

Leah shook her head in reply but wondered why Brogan was acting scared around her but understood it was the fact that she was human that scared him.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me.

I may be human but I won't hurt you.

I'm Leah." she assured him.

Brogan then eased up a little as Leah smiled.

"Hey there Leah.

Where's the other human that's your friend?

The one Shrek cares about?" he asked.

"You mean Carley?

She's still asleep along with Fiona and David.

They'll be awake soon." she answered.

He smiled hearing that.

Shrek sighed taking cough syrup for his cough he still had.

It scared Brogan but he calmed down after Leah explained.

She then heard footsteps as Fiona joined them but hugged Shrek as Brogan looked sad which surprised both Fiona and Leah but had a feeling he was thinking of somebody back in the movement.

"It's okay Brogan.

I'm sure Cookie will calm down sooner or later." Fiona said.

He nodded at his friend.

He hoped this was true.

But he had a bad feeling something was going on back home...

* * *

Rumpel cackled as Baba and the witches had captured Cookie and some of the movement but the others had gone into hiding to come up with a plan but the Fairy Godmother understood his plan knowing Shrek would come to rescue his friends and then they could get revenge on him but Charming didn't like this plan but the Fairy Godmother saw Rumpel sigh as she went to explain to her son about this.

He knew this would work...

* * *

Brogan noticed Carley wasn't giving him a lot of eye contact and was nervous around him but understood after hearing both Leah and Shrek explain a little about her but he knew she could trust him the way she did with Shrek but decided to leave it for now as they were eating breakfast but Brogan had a feeling something wasn't right as Leah and Fiona found scroll in the living room as they read it but gasped.

"How could those jerks do this?

We're going to stop him!" Brogan declared.

"I agree but we need a plan." Shrek said.

Leah agreed along with David.

She then saw Carley open a portal to Aria.

She then went through it.

She and Shrek smiled knowing she was getting them help.

They knew things would work out somehow...


	7. Winning The Battle

**A Summer Of Friendship**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

**Ogre Child and Jen from my kingdom Aria are helping Shrek and Brogan get the movement back.**

* * *

Brogan along with Leah and Fiona were stunned seeing two strange ogres join them.

The female one had dark blue skin with dark eyes, long tendril like black hair covered her pointed ears but she was slender and wore silver armour but the male had olive green skin with hazel eyes as long hazel hair covered his pointed ears.

He was wearing jet black armour with a gold heart emblem on his armoured chest and helmet as he also had a cape.

Fiona saw the female ogre hug her husband.

"It's good to see you too Ogre Child.

You haven't changed, I see." he replied.

She nodded but was staring at Brogan but he was curious about her as Leah saw Carley join them.

"You're back.

I'm happy you're okay." she said.

"Yeah I was worried about you guys.

I thought Rumpel would try to capture you." she replied.

"Don't worry we can handle him." Fiona told her.

But Jen saw Ogre Child look at Brogan.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"That's Brogan.

He's a friend of ours." Shrek told him.

Brogan was curious about him and Ogre Child.

"They're my friends.

They came from Aria, my kingdom.

They're going to help kick Rumpel's butt!" Carley said.

Fiona knew she was right.

But they were coming up with a plan...

* * *

Meanwhile in Rumpel's dungeon, Cookie was feeling sad and depressed as she sat on the cold prison floor but was curled up into a ball but shaking with fear knowing what Rumpel did to their kind in the alternate world but knew that the others who'd hidden would come to help her and the others but she wasn't thinking about them.

She was thinking about Brogan as she remembered that she'd been angry at him for nearly destroying her kitchen but right now hoped he was okay but remembered he'd escaped to go find Shrek and his friends but hoped he was okay.

"_I wish you were here Brogi._

_You'd bust us out of here."_ she thought sadly.

A tear fell from her eye as she sighed but heard the cell door open as she looked up but stunned seeing Brogan there but wondered how he'd found out about this or about her being captured.

"It'll be okay Cookie.

I hope they didn't hurt you." he said.

"I-I'm gine.

I was worried about you.

I wanted to tell you something important.

I'm sorry at yelling at you.

It was just an accident.

Plus it was sweet of you." she said.

He blushed as they were holding hands.

She smiled at that.

She wanted to tell him something else but it could wait.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" he said.

She then followed him as sounds of battle erupted but Leah smiled along with Carley and Ogre Child as they'd taken care of both the Fairy Godmother and Rumpel but knew Charming wouldn't dare mess with them.

"You okay?" she asked Brogan.

"I'm fine.

We should go." he answered.

Ogre Child and the others agreed as she opened a portal back to Earth as she and Jen wouldn't be going back with them as they were returning to Aria but Shrek understood as he was holding Carley in his arms.

"You'll tell Our Highness where we are?" Ogre Child said.

"Yes we will." Leah answered as they went through.

Cookie was in awe but Brogan would explain once they got back to Earth as they followed Shrek and his friends through it but Jen sighed watching the portal close.

They then vanished in a haze of Arian magic...


	8. Learning To Trust Others

**A Summer Of Friendship**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

* * *

Leah woke up late in the morning but heard noises coming downstairs from the kitchen as she got up and went downstairs but saw David along with Cookie and the others but she smiled seeing them remembering what had happened yesterday.

But Cookie was a little nervous seeing Leah but remembered hearing Shrek tell her about his human friends but she liked them but Leah smiled hugging her as the ogre chef was stunned as Brogan understood because nobody had ever hugged her besides him.

"I-I'm sorry if I upset her." Leah said.

"It's okay Leah.

It's just nobody has ever hugged her before except for me." he answered.

She wondered why as Carley entered the kitchen but smiled hugging Leah but then got excited seeing Cookie as the female ogre chef was stunned seeing they liked her.

"Is she okay?" Carley asked seeing Cookie go out of the room.

"She'll be okay.

It's just nobody has ever been that nice to her.

Not even her parents." Brogan told them.

"Why wouln't they be nice to her?

She's awesome." Leah said.

"Because her parents were taken away as a baby and she was placed into care but was then adopted by a human couple who were loving and cared about her but they kicked her out at the age of ten because they were facing too much perscution from the people of the village where they lived but after that, Cookie lived alone until I found her and brought her to the movement where she found that she liked to cook but she never told anybody her past or opened up to anybody besides me." he explained.

Leah, Shrek and Fiona along with Carley understood but felt sad for Cookie hearing of her past but wanted to befried her but Brogan went to see if she was okay but found her asleep on the couch but she looked cute sleeping as she looked so peaceful.

He then placed a blanket over her sleeping body.

He would wake her up later as they were going to the mall but he along with Shrek and Fiona had to wear human clothes but didn't mind but was liking it in this world.

* * *

Later they returned but Brogan saw Cookie was waking up as he had made her coffee but she was hugging him which made him smile but was sad but knew why.

He knew he was her best friend but he wanted her to trust Shrek's human friends because they were like her but she didn't know that as she was drinking coffee.

"Maybe you should trust them Cookie.

They're like you, very shy but sweet." he told her.

Cookie was hesitant but understood knowing Brogan was right.

She heard laughter from the other room as Leah was playing video games with David and Carley along with Shrek and Fiona but she was watching them.

She knew she hadn't really trusted anybody besides Brogan but she could try to befriend Shrek and Fiona'd human friends as she was hungry and went into the kitchen to make something.

She hadn't made a chimmichonga in a long while as she found the ingredients in the kitchen and was feeling better making food in the place where she felt safe but Leah had entered smelling something good.

"Hey Cookie you okay?" she asked.

The female ogre chef nodded in reply.

"It's okay to trust me.

Brogan told us what happened.

It sucks to be alone.

I know." she said as Cookie shook.

She then saw her tremble in fear.

She saw tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, let it out." she assured her.

The female ogre chef then broke down as she hugged her but Brogan was watching them but smiled seeing that Cookie was beginning to trust others and smiled seeing this.

He hoped things were okay.


	9. Having A Cookout

**A Summer Of Friendship**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope that you guys like.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her reviews.**

**This chapter was inspired by the BBQ we're having.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a blazing hot day in Calvert County as Shrek along with the others were in the backyard in the pool but Leah had gone to the store to get groceries as they were having a BBQ but Cookie was wanting to help Leah and David as she was a chef but Brogan saw her putting sun screen on as she was wearing a swim suit but was worried as Brogan hadn't put any sun screen on along with Shrek but she sighed.

Fiona then came out in a bikini making Shrek stare happily at his wife but smiled as she put sun screen on and dived into the pool getting him and Brogan wet as Carley laughed as she was swimming but Leah smiled knowing her friend could handle them until she and David were back from the store.

They were playing volleyball in the pool but Shrek and Brogan were feeling strange as they were playing but shook it off but Cookie was worried as she noticed both ogre males were changing colour making her scared but worrying Carley.

"We're fine guys." Brogan replied grunting as they got out of the pool but Cookie was nervous as they were sunbathing but Carley along with Cookie and Fiona were wearing sunglasses.

They hoped things were okay.

* * *

Leah smiled as she and David were at the local Wal-Mart buying supplies for the BBQ but were hoping things were okay back at the house but remembered that they would phone if anything was wrong but hoped things weren't out of control there...

* * *

Shrek woke with a painful jolt as he saw Fiona and Carley staring at him looking nervous but he wondered what was wrong but Fiona noticed her husband's skin was badly burnt and red but he moaned as he was in agony but Cookie noticed Brogan was the same but he was groaning a little as they were worried but were relieved hearing Leah's voice as Cookie went inside to get her but Leah was stunned seeing both Shrek and Brogan badly sun burnt as she went inside but had put away the groceries as David saw her getting the aloe vera but Fiona and Cookie were curious seeing Leah bring both males inside because after getting sunburnt that badly, they couldn't stay out in the sun for a while as Fiona was curious watching Leah open it and had an idea.

"Let us help, okay?" Fiona said as Leah nodded.

She agreed as she watched Fiona and Cookie take the bottles of aloe vera and put some on their hands.

"What're you going to do?" Brogan asked nervously.

"It's called aloe vera.

It's to help your sunburn.

You two have to stay inside for a little while." Leah told them.

"What about the BBQ?" Shrek asked her.

"We'll see honey.

Just don't move, okay?" Fiona said.

She then began putting the stuff onto her husband but it was soothing as she was taking the burn out of him which the sun had done to him but he didn't mind the coldness as Fiona smiled seeing that as Cookie was doing the same with Brogan but he wasn't happy about staying inside for a while but understood as they had t-shirts on along with shorts but were lying on the couch because it hurt to sit because of the sunburn and hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Cookie was helping Leah and David cook stuff for the BBQ but she was eating tortilla chips as she was making chimmichongas but David was in awe as the food she made was awesome.

"Alright one ogre that can cook!" David said to her.

Cookie was in awe hearing that from somebody besides Brogan.

Leah saw she was very shy still but at least helping them was bringing her out of her shell.

Brogan was watching them while Shrek was watching extreme sports on TV but Cookie smiled seeing he was curious but Leah smiled as he was making guacamole.

He was enjoying it very much but never knew cooking could be this fun.

Cookie was in awe at how good Brogan was but Fiona was training with Shrek's help but was careful not to touch him or make the sunburn worse but she was teaching him karate and he was enjoying it but was getting hungry as Leah was lighting up the grill but was making burgers but David was listening to music while Fiona smiled knowing Cookie wanted to dance as catchy music was on as the female ogre chef was shaking her butt as Leah laughed while they were having fun but Shrek was skateboarding but wearing clothes so that the sun wouldn't make the burn worse while Brogan was daydreaming but couldn't help smiling seeing Cookie dancing.

He was even more stunned when Cookie wanted him to dance with her but couldn't refuse as he knew she loved to dance and had secretly liked it as he was dancing with her but Leah smiled seeing the burgers were done as she was putting them onto plates but they were quiet as things were okay as they were eating but having fun.


End file.
